Injury
by Ami Mercury
Summary: Ami came home injured but then returned to the battle feild, she is captured by the same man who raped her years ago.


Ami Mercury

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or sailor moon or any other anime for that case.

AN: read my author profile to find out about Ami, Mina, or Hotaru!

"Ami-koi! Come on! We need to get you to a hospitable!" A chestnut brown haired man yelled.

"No, we can't leave the safe house, I'll be fine. I've been shot a few times before and worse then this."

*Duo Flashback*

"Ami why are you still sitting around here?" He had just found Marina near the safe house after getting home from a mission, "I can't believe you would be so careless as to leave a gundam sitting out in the open right by our safe house!" Ami still didn't answer so Duo connected his electric pulley to Marina's hatch and went up to the gundam's entrance, "Ami-chan! Come on!" Still no answer, "Ami I know you're in there."

"Duo-koi…"

"Ami come out."

"Can't…"

He was surprised to here her say that and grabbed the hatch and pulled finally prying it open. Ami was seated in the chair covered in blood, her skin was as white as a white rose, her breath was very uneven, and she was soaked in sweat. Without thinking he reached down and picked her up, lowered himself to the ground, ran inside. He felt her forehead and her temperature was sky high. He had to do something, he ran her inside and lied her down on the bed. He ran in the bathroom and filled the bathtub with cold water and added some ice to make it even colder. He ran back into the bedroom and undressed her and carried her into the adjoining bathroom and put her in the bathtub to lower her temperature and clean the blood off.

*End flashback*

Her temperature had dropped a little but it was still extremely high. Her wound had stopped bleeding but Duo thought it might be infected. He was so worried about her wound getting infected and this temperature. 

"Du-koi I'll be fine! Please Duo, don't worry about me. I just have a cold and I lost a lot of blood. I'll be fine. Duo I promise I'll be fine I just need to rest a little bit."

"Alright," he dressed her and lied her back on the bed, all the while she was complaining that she didn't need to be helped. He tucked the blanket around her and asked if she needed anything. 

"You."

"How?"

"Just be here please."

He got in the bed under the blanket and grabed around her waist and held on tight never wanting to let go. 

"I want more Duo."

"Not now, you're hurt."

"I could always go get some from Heero, I mean I'm sure he won't mind. He always was a sex maniac."

^-^* "You're silly Ami! I promise that we'll do that later."

"It has to be later today or there's no deal."

"Alright, later today."

Ami: hehe I even want sex when I'm injured!

Duo: baka..

Ami: Me the baka! Maybe they'll be no dirtiness for you!

Duo: No no no no! That's fine! I can wait anyway!

Misusi: (my little fairy) You two are very perverted and sex hungry!

Chapter 2

When Duo woke up Ami was gone but Marina was still in her cove. This could be worse, come on she could have taken Marina and gone off on a mission. He went back into the house wondering where Ami could be when he received a transmission from Ami saying that she'd be home shortly and not to worry. 

"How can I not worry? I found you yesterday practically unconscious with a 106 fever! You were bleeding so badly and now you run off and tell me that you'll be fine! I can't believe this Ami! How could you do this to me?"

"I can do it easily. I borrowed Deathsythe because Marina isn't connecting with my brain waves right now. I'm sorry Duo but I'll be fine, I have to do this, it's an order."

"I could have done it for you."

"I would never let you take a mission for me," Duo knew something was wrong because Ami had called on the phone instead of the videophone. Ami wasn't in that good of shape and she knew Duo would figure out a way to deactivate Deathsythe. Her temperature had dropped severely and her wound in her shoulder was bleeding badly. She had to make it through this without dieing and return to her Duo, "I have to go now Duo, I'll be home soon, I love you Du-koi," she ended the transmission knowing that she would probably never return home to her love but that no matter what she had to try until she died.

"Am, he's right, you shouldn't be here, you're injured very badly," her closest friend stood behind her. 

"Shut up, you of all people should know that I'd never give up a mission no matter the danger. I'll go through with it even if it kills me."

The Japanese man was surprised by her outburst, "Ami I do understand how you feel but I also understand how you feel about Duo and you shouldn't be here. But I won't stand between you and vain death."

"Good, now let's get this over with."

"Ami…"

"What?!"

"Don't get killed, he needs you, we all need you."

"I'll try not to Hee-chan, I'll try not to."

"Ami what's going on? You don't sound like my Ami."

"I don't think the god of death is longer on my side Heero, he'll take over tonight, someone is going to die if not many people," and with that they were attacked by a group of Mobil Dolls lead by none other the Zeches. Strangely Zeches challenged Ami with hand-to-hand Mobil Suit combat. 

"You weakling! Come here! Fight me."

"So we meet again Lightening Count."

"Yes we do."

"It's been two years since that day Millarido."

"Don't call me that, you know as well as I that I am no longer a Peacecraft."

"Fine but that doesn't matter, I'm still going to kill you. Good bye Heero, only God knows when we shall meet again."

"What?! Ami you intend to die today don't you."

"Remember the old days Heero and leave now," she jumped out of Deathsythe and challenged Zeches to a duel to end all duels. But when Ami hit the ground and Zeches also did men surrounded her, most of which she killed but the same man she despised captured her finally. 

"Heero Yuy surrender now or we'll kill the girl."

An image appeared on Heero's screen of a hand cuffed Ami, being smacked around by soldiers, her shoulder was gushing blood and she looked very pale.

Heero couldn't watch this, "I surren…"

"No Heero!" Ami twirled around grabbing the gun from Zeches, shot him but was jumped on by solders, killing four of them before they took the gun away and smacked her again, hard, almost knocking her unconscious, "Heero get out of her now! Don't give in, remember your mission, don't give up no matter what, not even for me. Remember you promised never to surrender for the other now get out of here!"

"Nice little speech Muzino."

"I'll do it but keep safe," before anyone could react Heero Yuy took off in Wing Zero and left an unconscious bleeding Ami in those woods on the hands of Zeches Merquise. 

Chapter 3

"Damn…got to get her back…can't go home…Duo will kill me…" Heero let his mind wonder and soon arrived back at the safe house, "Why am I here? This is the last place I wanted to be."

"Hey-a Heero-chan old buddy. Did Ami-koi go on this mission with you?" A happy go lucky Duo asked, "Oh no heero I see it in your eyes, what happened to Ami?"

"She was captured by Zeches Merquise."

"What?!? And you left here there?" 

*Heero flashback*

"If wither of us is captured we'll have these to prove the other couldn't do anything."

*End flashback*

Heero sadly flipped on the screen and Ami's face popped up, a video once made, "Well it seems I've been captured…"

"AMI-KOI!"

"…Heero was on this mission with me but left to honor a promise that we've made to each other. If one of us is caught in battle the other is not to surrender but to leave and live the rest of our lives. Forget about me and move on with the rest of your lives without me. As a close friend of mine once said, "Life is cheap, especially my life." Ai shitaru zutto minna-san, ja ne," And it was over, the screen changed to black her face disappearing.

"Never ever would I except that."

"But Duo that's her wish."

"I don't care, I can't leave her alone for him to rape her again! I'll save her or die! And I will kill that fucker for taking her virginity."

"What?!?! What are you talking about?!"

The next thing he knew Duo had taken out in Marina, "Duo come back!"

*******************************

I have to get out of here. I need to clear my mind. I can't believe I let him rape me again. She lied half naked on the cement floor, his seed still covered her stomach, he had hand cuffed her to hooks on the wall and forced himself on her just like two years ago. Then she had cried and cried until he finally stopped after he had filled her until he couldn't anymore, then he carved a lightning blot into her shoulder blade, which was now gone because that's where she had been shot. This time she was much stronger and had had sex before with Duo, Zeches wasn't passionate like Duo, and he forced himself on her so it was much different but she could handle it. 

Deathsythe come here sweetie…I know it's hard but come to me Deathsythe. Move to the south hanger and wait for me my dear Deathsythe. There you go Death…stay there, I'm on my way my dear. She turned her necklace around in different ways knowing exactly how to make it into a lock pick, easily escaping from the cell she turned down the hall grabbed her clothes from the floor in the hall, she snuck up behind the guard and knocked him out. She grabbed her leather bag from the floor, which was her bottomless arsenal, "This is to easy, and something has to go wrong soon," as if on cue about thirty soldiers appeared in front of Ami.

"Surrender girl or we'll shoot at you."

"Fine I surrender."

A soldier moved closer with a pair of hand cuffs, suddenly the hand cuffs were around his neck with Ami pulling tightly around it, "Put down your guns and back away from here slowly or I'll kill him and all of you," No one moved, Ami pulled the handcuffs tighter around his neck, "Put down your guns and walk away now!" Still they didn't respond, "Fine have it your way!" She killed the man and fired at the men killing a lot of them with her machine gun, "You so called soldiers are incompetent, can't you see you can't kill me? None of you have managed to even shoot me yet," now only five soldiers were left and they ran away in fear of death, "I guess they don't know that they will be executed for turning tail and running?" 

She continued to run down the corridor to Deathsythe stopping once for the pain in her shoulder. As she started to run again a bullet glazed her cheek, she turned around to find Zeches Merquise again.

"Though you could escape easily? Well now you have to face me. I'll fuck you again just like I've done before."

"You dumb fool, you can't do this. You're hands are tainted with the blood of thousands as Peacecraft blood flows through your veins. You've ruined everything you had, you were a Prince but now you've taken up weapons and killed people. Then you go and rape girls at your own will. "

"I'll inform you that you are the only person I've ever had sex with." 

"Well I'll inform you that you aren't the only person to have sex with anyways I wouldn't call what we had sex, it was more like rape."

"Yeah well it was good for me so that's fine," he levied his gun at her, "I'll kill you if you keep going, I want to rock you again before you die though."

Ami turned around quickly to find soldiers behind her so she fought them off, forgetting about Zeches. Soon he was behind her and pushed the butt of his gun into her shoulder where she had been shot her mind exploded in black and blue fireworks that sent into a black oblivion. 

Chapter 4

"Wake up Muzino."

"Wha?"

Suddenly a sharp object pierced her flesh and she knew exactly what it was, a razor blade. Her skin stung with the sensation of iron but she didn't flinch knowing what was going to happen next. He was going to do it again. She was a strong person but how could she stand that again? The razor slithered across her bare stomach like an eel in water, coating her in her own blood again. 

"Deathsythe please come to me, help me, I can't take this anymore."

It now said "slut" on Ami's arm, "Ami I must admit that I really want you again but right now I'm enjoying tormenting you with this razor. You were so much more fun the last time. I liked hearing you scream and cry." 

"I'm not scared of you Millardo."

Slap, "I thought we agreed not to call me that," amazingly she hadn't flinched as he smacked her across the face, the only way you could tell was a small trickle of blood that flowed down her cheek.

A voice inside Ami's head spoke to her, "This is a horrible place to die! I can't believe you're going to die in this dump!"

Another answered, "Don't start talking like that! She's not about to die yet!"

"Why not now? She's going to die from all this bleeding anyway!" The first argued back.

"STOP IT!!!" Ami shouted at the top of her lungs.

Smack, "What do you mean stop it? You want me to stop cutting at you and do something else to you? You want me in you don't you, you little slut."

As he went to rape her again the door flung open to reveal a women with strawberry blond hair and a man with chestnut brown hair, along with a little blue dragon. They slowly started to fade away as everything became black.

Ami: HEHEHE! Go me!

Duo: Huh? What are you talking about? *censored* and *censored* are about to save you!
    
    Ami: *tackles Duo* You almost gave it away!
    Duo: haha never!

Chapter 5

"What are you looking at my sweet little girl?"

"Don't call me that Millarado Peacecraft!"

Smack, "I should kill you now you little bitch!"

The large room spun and when her mind settled she noticed that she was no longer in a cell but in a beautiful room that was decorated in different shades of blue and black. She was lying in a huge bed with satin sheets and a huge comforter. She was now clothed in a large shirt that was covered the marks Zeches had made on her torso. She knew she had been bathed because she could smell lilac and her hair was clean. 

"I'm sorry," she managed to get out.

"Good, I'm happy you woke up darling. You gave me a huge scare passing out like that."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days. I decided to move you hear then, I've been waiting for you to come back to me so that I could give you this room that I've had made for you about a year ago." 

"Two days?! What happened?"

"Well we were sitting in the cell and all the sudden you fainted. I went to lift you up to get you to a doctor but you were burning up. I took off your shirt to look at the bullet wound and found that it was badly infected, " Suddenly Ami started coughing like crazy, "You have phenomena. I'm so sorry that I hurt you sweetie. It may not seem like it but I love you, I really do."

Ami looked away uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. 

"It's alright, one day you'll love me too darling," he kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep sweetie." 

She stared off at the ceiling wondering how she'd seen Duo, Mina, and Chibi at the door just before falling into a deep sleep her mind being very foggy. 

When she awoke hours later a man was sitting next to her waiting patiently for her to wake up. Her mind was such a blur, she couldn't remember anything about herself or her past, nothing. 

"Ami-koi? Oh my gosh! I'm so happy you're awake!"

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? The doctor said you might not. My names Zeches, you're my wife."

She looked down at her finger to see a ring, "I'm sorry, my mind is a blur. Ami you say? Is that my name?"

"Yes it is. Oh Ami-san I've waited for you to wake up for days!"

Chapter 6

Zeches explained how she had been in an accident and been badly injured, she had hit her head hard against the dashboard when the air bags neglected to go off. A doctor had been in to see her regularly when he discovered that she had phenomena. Finally she had woken up and Zeches was overjoyed to see her awake. He explained that she was seventeen and that they had been married for a half year. Then he left her saying that he had to go to work but that he'd be back as fast as possible to be with her again. After he left she lied in the blue and black bed thinking about what she had been told, she had so many questions, she remembered violet orbs staring at her lovingly but that was it. She turned over, found the remote for the TV and hit the power button. A man was on the TV who looked familiar but she wasn't sure who the man with the strange eye brows was. 

"Mr. Khushenada, is it true that the 02B pilot has been captured and is possibly dead?" (AN: 02B is Marina/Ami)

"Yes it is true, but she is not dead, she is in the care of a close friend of mine. If the Gundam pilots are ready to surrender then we'll return the 02B pilot to them safely."

"Mr. Khrushenada……."

Ami turned off the TV bored at this. Gundam…it sounded so familiar to her but her mind was so fuzzy, just a few minutes ago she didn't even know her name.

****************************

"We have to surrender! I want Ami-koi back!" 

"No Duo, we can't, we'll get her back soon but we can't surrender."

"But…but…" Duo burst into tears startling all the pilots, he ran up the stairs and into his and Ami's room. He walked around touching everything that had belonged to her, he had searched and searched, he had even broken into the base that she had been in but she wasn't there.

Chapter 7

"Ami-koi! I'm home, where are you?"

"Right here honey," came from the kitchen, she was making tea. It had been a month since she had woken up. In that time Zeches had been away most the time but whenever he was home they spent most of that time cuddling or making love, "We have company sweetie," Zeches came up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, sending her blushing.

"Who?"

"Mr. Khrushenada, he said he needs to discuss a Gundam pilot with you."

"Alright, can I speak with him privately?"

"Of course sweetie, here's your tea," she handed him the tea and headed for her room.

When she got there, she opened the door and proceeded to her bed, when she got to the bed there was a picture sitting on it. The picture was of a man with a long light brown braid with violet eyes shinning, next to him stood her, with a guitar in her arms, she looked so happy. A pain shot through her head and she dropped the picture on the ground, scared of what it meant. She didn't remember that man but she was sure that he was the man she loved. She quickly hid the picture and lied down on the bed her head pounding.

*******************************

"Zeches, I feel what you're doing is wrong. She's our enemy but you've whipped out her memory and convinced her that she's you wife. What is wrong with you? She's suppose to be a pawn in our game but now she's just your wife, not a Gundam pilot!"

"Shh Treize, I don't want her to hear you. I know you object, but I love her and that's the only way I could make her love me."

"I don't think it's right Zeches, she was in love before you buried her mind from her."

"Leave,"

"Zeches…"

"Please leave now, you may be my superior and we may be friends but I don't agree with you. Come back when you aren't going to argue about the women I love."

****************************

"Oh my God, my head hurts so bad, make it stop Duo make it stop," Ami was talking in her sleep.

'She just said Duo, my plan is working,' a man thought as he walked by her room.

Chapter 8

"Ms. Ami! Time to wake up!" It had been exactly two years since the day she came out of her coma. She had now saved eight pictures of her and that man with the long braid. Constantly she had pounding headaches and hardly did anything outside the house, "Mr. Ami, would you like to go to the market with me today? The weather is just how you like it out, it's beautiful."

Ami grumbled something and turned over.

"Ms. Ami you should really leave the house once is awhile, it's not good for you to always be stuck up here. In the dark and all you be doing is playing with that there guitar," Lucy who had been working for Zeches since just after she awoke from her coma kept babbling. 

"If you'll shut up, I'll go with you."

"Wonderful! I'm leaving in half an hour! Get dressed and come down stairs, I'll feed you before we leave! Oh and here's you medication," She handed Ami her pills and a glass of water. After the pills were gone she took the cup and merrily skipped down the stairs. 

"No wonder I have to take anti-anxiety dope," she dragged herself out of bed and looked in her closet for something to wear, she selected a pair of baggy black pants and a dark blue baby-doll tee. She hated going out, her mind seemed to through itself against her skull and that's when the attacks would happen. Her mind would start to race and she'd see those violet eyes in her mind, she get very dizzy, and then pass out. It was worse when her mind wouldn't shut down and she just kept seeing those eyes, that face, that hair, and the rest of his body piece by piece. But the worst thing was when he called out to her, her mind seemed to explode at that point and she'd fall to the ground almost lifeless, "Okay! Let's go, I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

********************

"Duo come on, this is a really boring town! Do we have to be here? I mean so what if your source says that Zeches has ties in this city? The wars over now isn't it?"

'Not my war,' the braided man thought, "Come on Quatre, we need to find those sources," he neglected to bring up the fact that wherever Zeches was, he's love was probably there also. And that's when he saw a women who look much like Ami crumple to the ground, unconscious. 

Chapter 9

'That voice, I hear it, it's speaking to me more then usual,' she opened her eyes and looked up.

*******************

'She looks like my Ami-koi but different,' Quatre and he had run over when they saw the women fall to the ground and found her somewhere to lie down in the shade. The women with her seemed very worried but calm, she had shoved a pill in the women's mouth and made her swallow. Then he watched as she opened her eyes.

*******************

"Oh my gosh, it is you!" She seemed to enter a place in her mind that wasn't in the same universe. 

*******************

"It's her, Quatre it's my Ami!" She looked very different, her hair was now dark blue and she looked like she hadn't slept in months.

"Excuse me sir but this women may have know you at one point in her life but she doesn't revisit the past. Now please step aside or assist me to get her back to the master's estate."

Duo immediately leaned over and picked up the women and followed the other girl. 'My goodness, she looks awful, what's happened to my Ami-koi? But she looks so beautiful, I've missed her so much. What's wrong with her though?' He looked down at this woman who had once been his girl, under her eyes were dark gray and her pupils were dilated. He could hear Quatre talking to the other women.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has anxiety attacks when she leaves the house, her pills should have stopped this from happening again."

"So this isn't the first time it's happened?"

"No, it's been happening for years now. I'm surprised she didn't tell me that it was coming on, she can usually tell. The doctors say it because of the coma she had been in, her mind never fully recovered from the accident. Master Zeches has sent her to the…."

Duo stopped dead, "Master Zeches? As in Zeches Marquees?"

"Yes that's him, do you know him?"

"Yes, Quatre I can't let her go back to him, I can't. All the horrible things he did to her before, and I've let her live with that monster for two years! I'd rather have found out the women I love was dead then to find that for two years she has lived with that piece of trash who fucked her endlessly never caring that he was raping her!"

*******************

'Oh god Duo, you're so loud, shhhhh….Duo!' Her mind exploded in a flow of memories, passionate love making with him, fighting side by side with him, that day that Zeches…

*******************

"What's happening to her?" Duo shrieked in fear. All the sudden Ami had grabed her head and tore at her hair, looking like a wild animal. 

"Duo, Duo, oh don't let him, don't let him touch me again!" and with that her eyes flew open and she saw those violet orbs shinning back at her and she remembered everything.


End file.
